


Miracules: les aventures de Lady Noir et M. Bug

by White_Queen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat!Marinette, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Queen/pseuds/White_Queen
Summary: Когда в Париже на одну тайну - Мотылька - становится больше, жизнь двух самых обыкновенных подростков меняется. Она делится на две части - обычную, повседневную рутину, включающую проблемы с влюблённостью, родителями, друзьями и собственными чувствами, не говоря уже о хождении в школу и жизнь в маске. Жизнь, в которой обычные школьники сражаются с опасной Молью, готовой сделать всё возможное, чтобы завладеть талисманами Кота Нуара и Божьей коровки. Но кто сказал, что Леди Нуар и Мистер Баг позволят сделать это?AU, где Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн получила Камень Кота, а Адриан Агрест - Камень Божьей коровки.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	1. Часть 1. Начало

Первый учебный день Маринетт не предвещал ничего необычного и сверхъестественного. Проснувшись после окрика матери, девушка направилась в ванную, приводить себя в порядок. Это помогло, потому что вниз она спустилась почти бодрой.

\- Доброе утро, мам, - пробормотала подросток, целуя мать в щёку и только после этого усаживаясь за стол.

\- В этом году Хлоя, наверно, снова окажется в моём классе, - печально наливая молоко в пиалу, заметила Маринетт.

За этим последовал тяжёлый вздох. В чём-в чём, а в том, что дочь мэра Парижа по какой-то насмешке судьбы вновь окажется в её классе, голубоглазка не сомневалась.

\- Четвёртый год подряд? - удивилась Сабин Чэн, с беспокойством глядя на дочь. - Разве такое возможно?

\- Конечно. Я везучая, - с сарказмом проговорила Маринетт, добавляя к молоку немного какао. Она также хорошо знала, что так называемая "везучесть" была спорной. Иногда ей казалось, что к ней словно притягивались все неприятности. Однако, даже они происходили словно бы с переменной: белая полоса сменяла чёрную, потом - наоборот. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

\- Не говори так, - покачала головой Сабин. - Новый учебный год. Всё будет хорошо.

\- М-м-м, - согласилась Маринетт, ставя коробочку с какао на стол. Дальше события стали разворачиваться по привычному сценарию. Случайно задев фрукты, подросток столкнула на стол один из мандаринов. Тот покатился по кусочку багета, прислонённому к вазочке, по пути задевая все расставленные продукты, включая упаковку с молоком, которое тут же пролилось на пол. Конец.

Тяжело вздохнув, девочка отвернулась, грустно поправляя крышку на коробочке с какао. Всё-таки она была настоящей катастрофой. Как родители её только терпели? Её грустное настроение было рассеянно матерью. Та нежно провела по щеке дочери рукой. В её глазах не было ни капли недовольства.

\- Завтракай быстрее, - вместо этого посоветовала она. - Тебе ещё одеться нужно.

Кивнув, Маринетт быстро съела всё, что должна и поспешила наверх. Опаздывать в первый день нового учебного года ей действительно не хотелось...

***

Наскоро переодевшись в розовые брюки капри, белую футболку с цветочным принтом, придуманным ею, тёмно-серый пиджак, Маринетта спустилась вниз.

\- Доброе утро, пап! - улыбнулась девушка, заходя в булочную. Теперь она была куда более настроена на учёбу, нежели ранее.

\- А вот и моя девочка! - рассмеялся Том Дюпэн, демонстрируя дочери коробочку с 21 идеальным макароном, на каждом из которых был знакомый подростку символ.

\- О,папа! - восторженно воскликнула Маринетт, ощущая неподдельный восторг. - Какая красота!

\- Старался тебе угодить, - улыбнулся мужчина, закрывая коробочку с макаронами.

\- Одноклассникам понравится! Ты лучший!

\- Мы лучшие! - отозвался месье Дюпэн. - Особенно, благодаря твоему эскизу.

Маринетт лишь улыбнулась, взяла из рук матери совой рюкзачок и благодаря родителей на ходу, выскочила из пекарни, крикнув - "Увидимся!"

Добежав до пешеходного перехода, Маринетт с трудом останавливаясь у самой дороги. К счастью, рюкзак и самое дорогое, макарони она не уронила. Было бы обидно даже не донести их до школы в первый учебный день. Переведя дух, подросток подняла голову и ужаснулась. Несмотря на то, что загорелся красный свет, пожилой человек в гавайской рубашке с бородкой, держась за спину одной рукой и сжимая трость в другой, не спеша переходил дорогу.

\- Осторожно! - воскликнула Маринетт, бросаясь на проезжую часть и увлекая мужчину за собой в безопасное место. Оказавшись на тротуаре, подросток не удержалась и шлёпнулась, уронив свои драгоценные макарони. Часть их выпала из коробки прямо на тротуар. Зажёгся зелёный свет и некоторые из кулинарных творений Тома Дюпэна превратились лишь в сладкие крошки на земле под ногами случайных прохожих.

\- С вами всё в порядке, месье? - поднимаясь на ноги спросила она, больше беспокоясь о человеке перед ней. Её слегка помятый школьный обед мог подождать.

\- Спасибо, мадмуазель, - тепло произнёс Мастер Фу, глядя на спасшую его девушку. На круглом лице выделялись большие голубые глаза, сейчас сильно обеспокоенные. Не за себя - за совершенно незнакомого человека.

\- Ой, как жаль, ваш завтрак пострадал.

\- Ничего страшного, мне просто не везёт, - улыбаясь, произнесла подросток. - Здесь ещё немного осталось. Вот, угощайтесь.

И она протянула самый лучший, по её мнению, макарон.

-Благодарю, - кивнул Мастер Фу, откусывая кусочек макарона. - О, у него просто бесподобный вкус.

\- Спасибо, месье, - кивнула головой Маринетт, но услышав школьный звонок, ахнула. - Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны! - проговорила она, закрывая коробочку и перебегая дорогу. - До свидания!

Махнув рукой, подросток на всей скорости побежала к школе. Она невероятно опаздывала, но при этом совершенно не испытывала сожаления. Опоздание вполне являлось оправданным.

Мастер Фу проводил её взглядом. Склонность к самопожертвованию, открытость, дружелюбность, щедрость, импульсивность, некоторая доля невезения в личных начинаниях - редко подобную комбинацию встретишь в одном человеке сразу. Эта девушка даже не догадывалась, что она имеет задатки супергероя. Причём самые яркие. Пришла пора Чудесному коту пробудиться ото сна. Снова.

***

Ввалившись в класс Маринетт заметила сразу несколько вещей: во-первых, мадам Бюстье ещё не начинала рассадку, а во-вторых, её собственные худшие опасения сбылись: Хлоя Буржуа вновь оказалась в её классе. Четвёртый раз подряд. Вздохнув, голубоглазка поспешила к своему привычному месту, где она сидела весь прошлый год - второй парте в ряду у стены. Но не успела подросток даже разложить книги, как её окликнул раздражённый голос Хлои.

\- Здесь занято!

Маринетт еле удержалась от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- Я пришла первой, Хлоя, - спокойно отметила она, не имея ни малейшего желания громко конфликтовать в первый свой учебный день нового года. - К тому же я здесь сидела весь прошлый год.

\- А в этом году ты будешь сидеть на другом месте! - заявила мадмуазель Буржуа почти топая ногой. - Так что проваливай!

\- Ты что, возомнила себя королевой мест? - раздался возмущённый девичий голос. Затем появилась и его обладательница. Это была девушка-мулатка с осветлёнными на концах длинными вьющимися волосами.

\- Можно подумать твоё мнение кого-то волнует, - огрызнулась Хлоя. - Скоро придет Эдриан. Мы обязаны сидеть рядом!

\- Извините, что перебиваю, - вклинилась в назревающую ссору Маринетт. - Но кто такой Эдриан?

\- Кто такой Эдриан? - мадмуазель Буржуа задохнулась от удивления, а потом перевела взгляд на свою верную подругу, Сабрину. - Представляешь, она не знает, кто такой Эдриан!

\- Да ты просто чокнутая! - отозвалась рыжеволосая, насмешливо вздёрнув нос. - Эдриан - известная фотомодель!

\- Да! - высокомерно подтвердила Хлоя. - Он без ума от меня, поэтому раз я сижу тут.

Она указала рукой на парту выше.

\- Значит он сидит здесь!

\- То, что ты - дочь мэра, не твоя заслуга, - воспользовавшись паузой вновь заговорила незнакомая девочка и её золотистые глаза за стеклами очков опасно блеснули. - Ты не имеешь права сгонять других с их мест.

\- Хочешь проверить, насколько ты ошибаешься? - блондинка нехорошо сощурилась.

\- А давай!

Неизвестно во что бы вылилась начинающая набирать обороты перепалка, если бы не мадам Бюстье , выжидающе глядевшая на своих учеников. Заметив её взгляд, незнакомая девочка проворно схватила Маринетту за руку и утянула за собой - на первую парту. Неоспоримо, она хотела как лучше, но Маринетта не была бы Маринетт, если бы не споткнулась на последней ступеньке и не рассыпала то, что осталось от макаронов.

Отчаянно стараясь не краснеть, подросток скользнула на место рядом с незнакомкой.

\- Что... что это было? - тихо поинтересовалась голубоглазка, незаметно ведя головой в обратную сторону.

\- Небольшая попытка поставить зазнавшуюся особу на место, - отозвалась незнакомка. - Она думает, что раз её отец - мэр, это делает её исключительной. Но ведь это его заслуга, не её. Кстати, я - Алья.

\- Маринетт, - представилась подросток, осторожно разламывая единственный уцелевший макарон. - Будем друзьями? И она протянула Алье половинку макарона.

\- Не могу отказаться! - хихикнула та, принимая угощение и улыбаясь.

Съев лакомство, подруги наблюдали, как мадам Бюстье пересадила Нино с последней парты их ряда на вторую - то самое место, откуда Маринетт несколько мгновений назад изгнала Хлоя.

\- Смотри, Нино будет сидеть с новеньким, - тихо заметила Алья, обращаясь к своей новой подруге.

\- Приятелем Хлои, - серьёзно заметила Маринетт, кивнув. - И почему именно это меня так пугает?

Больше она ничего сказать не успела. Мадам Бюстье начала урок, поэтому разговоры пришлось отложить до лучших времён. Да и какое ей было дело до знакомого Хлои? Правильно, никакого.

***

Совсем иначе началось утро у другого подростка.

Адриан Агрест проснулся ни свет ни заря, быстро оделся и не дождавшись, что его позовут завтракать, незаметно выскользнул из дома, придерживая одной рукой свисающую с плеч школьную сумку. В этом году он вознамерился во что бы-то не стало учиться в государственной школе. Лишённый какой-либо свободы, Адриан невероятно скучал по общению со своими сверстниками. Увы, его очень быстро выследили.

\- Адриан, твой отец узнает об этом, - проговорила Натали, секретарь Габриэля. - Возвращайся в машину.

\- Нет! - подросток поднялся на несколько ступеней вверх. - Я хочу учиться как и все дети. Завести друзей!

\- Адриан, ты знаешь правила, - неуклонно проговорила женщина. - Отец не одобрит этого.

\- Зато одобрю я!

Подросток оборвал своё недовольство на полуслове. Он заметил упавшего пожилого человека, одетого в красную гавайскую рубашку. Мужчина стоял на коленях и дрожащей рукой тянулся к отлетевшей трости. Не обращая внимание на секретаршу отца, Адриан подбежал к старому человеку и подняв трость, помог ему подняться.

\- Благодарю вас, юноша, - проговорил Мастер Фу, оказываясь на ногах. Адриан улыбнулся, довольный, что оказался полезен кому-то, но его улыбка столь же быстро погасла. Натали вместе с его телохранителем Гориллой никуда не делись.

\- Пожалуйста, не говори отцу. Я просто хочу учиться в школе, как все, - подходя к ним произнёс он ссутулившись. - Что в этом такого?

Машина отъехала, а старый китаец всё стоял и смотрел её вслед. Теперь он знал, кому отдать второй из самых сильных талисманов. Всё было лишь вопросом времени.

***

Первая половина дня пролетела незаметно, поэтому, когда раздался звонок, возвещающий о часовом обеденном перерыве, Маринетт сладко потянулась. У неё был целый час полного свободного времени, которое она могла провести дома. Собрав вещи в свой рюкзачок, она закинула его на спину и начала спускаться следом за Альей вниз, когда гневный голос нарушил тишину.

\- Ки-и-и-и-им!

От неожиданности девушка обернулась. Её глаза тут же нашли Ивана. Высокого полного мальчика, любящего громкий рок. Обычно он был молчаливым, но добродушным. Однако, прямо сейчас сказать о нём нечто подобное было практически невозможно.

\- Иван, что это за поведение?! - рассердилась мадам Бюстье. - Быстро к директору!

Маринетт видела, как Иван в гневе скомкал тетрадный листок, но послушно нацепил рюкзак на спину и пошёл к выходу из класса.

"Что же такого мог сказать ему этот вечный любитель брать на "слабо"?" - подумала девушка, почти не слушая Алью, что-то весело рассказывающую. Ким Ле Тьен,её одноклассник, любил подшучивать над своими товарищами по учёбе. Но не все его шутки относились к разряду "безобидные". Сегодня, например, они, наверняка не являлись таковыми, иначе бы Иван не разозлился.

"Надо будет выяснить после перерыва, что случилось" - решила Маринетт, после чего попрощавшись с Альей, устремилась к булочной родителей. Ей стоило собраться с мыслями, чтобы пережить остаток первого учебного дня, оказавшегося самим по себе не простым...

***

Тихо проскользнув в свою комнату, Маринетт бросила рюкзак на диванчик и плюхнулась на стул. В её планах было сделать немного домашней работы на завтра, поэтому, включив компьютер , девушка принялась за работу. Ну, как принялась... Попыталась.

"Сейчас послушаю немного новости, а потом за домашнее задание сяду" - решила голубоглазка, подключаясь к онлайн каналу. Стоит ли говорить, что эта идея была обречена на провал?

\- С вами Надя Чамак, - послышался голос известной телеведущей, с чьим ребёнком Маринетт периодически нянчилась. - Огромный каменный монстр, известный как Каменное сердце, появился из ниоткуда в районе коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон» . Теперь он двигается к спортивному стадиону школы...

Тут же камера показала огромного каменного великана, размахивающего кулаками. Но не это больше поразило голубоглазку, а то, что он выкрикивал имя её одноклассника. Кима. Совсем, как...

\- Не может быть! - ахнула Маринетт, вытаращив глаза на экран. - Иван!

Она отъехала на стуле от стола, не в силах поверить информации. Нет. Этого не могло быть...

Тут в поле её взгляда попалась маленькая чёрная коробочка, примостившаяся у окна. И как она её сразу не заметила? Движимая любопытством она взяла необычную находку в руки, повертела, отметив красный китайский (предположительно) символ на крышке и только после этого открыла. Яркий зелёный свет ударил Маринетт в лицо, заставив зажмуриться.

"Ну, это точно не подарок мамы" - подумала девушка, открывая глаза , да так и замерла. Прямо перед ней в воздухе плавала маленькая чёрная кошка. Потянувшись, кошка зевнула, раскрыв свои пронзительно зелёные яркие глаза, полностью сосредоточив их на девушке перед собой.

Около минуты подросток молчала, соображая, не спит ли она.

\- А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! - завопила девушка, когда вышеупомянутое время истекло. - Мышь! А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!

\- Возмутительно, - неожиданно заговорило существо перед ней, скрещивая лапы на груди. - Сколько живу, никто ещё ни разу не называл мышью. Неужели непонятно, что я кот?

\- А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! Мышь-кот говорит!!!!

\- Не надо так драматизировать, малыш, - усмехнулась чёрная кошка. - Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло.

Маринетт не слушала. Очень своевременно ей попалась под руку одна из её коробочек, где она хранила ленты и девушка не задумываясь, запустила ею прямо в существо. Испуг же не давал мыслить рационально. Логически.

\- Всё в порядке, малыш, - вновь попыталось существо, ловко уворачиваясь от полетевшего в него предмета. - Не нужно так нервничать. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Эй, я тебе не мишень!

Казалось, чёрная кошка старалась изо всех сил казаться дружелюбной, но после того, как Маринетт действительно едва не попала в неё, терпение существа принялось таять, как снег весной.

Что же касается самой мадмуазель Дюпэн-Чэнг, то едва та сообразила, что почти попала в живое существо чем-то тяжёлым, а кидалась она много чем, - невероятно разволновалась.

\- Прости, прости! - быстро начала извиняться голубоглазка, не зная, как исправить ситуацию. - Я просто сильно волнуюсь. Мне жаль, что я в тебя едва не попала.

Она нервно икнула, глядя на маленькую чёрную кошку с очень виноватым видом.

\- То-то же, - самодовольно улыбнулась кошачье. - Я всегда говорю, лишние эмоции ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

\- Угу, - рассеяно согласилась девушка, немного расслабляясь. - Я просто ни разу не видела никого подобного тебе. Кстати, кто ты? Меня зовут Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Маринетт.

\- Мне очень приятно с тобой познакомится, Маринетт. Я - квами. Меня зовут Плагг. Я могу превратить тебя в супергероя, наделив силой разрушения, - процитировал чёрный кот, улыбаясь. - Разумеется, не на пустой желудок. У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Плагг полетел к разноцветным флажкам, показавшимся ему съедобными.

\- Стой! Это нельзя есть! - спохватилась Маринетт, толком ничего не понявшая. - Осторожно!

Но куда там! Гонимый голодом Плагг носился по комнате, пробуя на зуб всё то, что только напоминало ему еду. Голубоглазка понимала: квами следовало остановить пока он случайно не навредил себе или пока в её комнату не пожаловали родители. Объяснить им наличие маленького существа, похожего на кота, было бы куда как затруднительнее. Выплеснув из стакана остатки воды, девушка выждала момент, когда Плагг приземлится на стол, заинтересовавшись розовой кнопкой лампы и - хоп! - накрыла того стаканом.

\- Подожди немного, - взмолилась Маринетт, обеспокоенно глядя на чёрного кота. - Ты не можешь летать по комнате, закидывая в рот что попало. А если ты поранишься? Я даже не смогу помочь, ведь не знаю как лечить квами, не говоря уже о смысле этого слова!

\- Квами - создания с силами, подобными богам, - терпеливо пояснил Плагг, стараясь говорить понятно для своего нового котёнка. - Квами связаны с чудесными украшениями. Своё,например, ты так и не вытащила из коробки.

Услышав это Маринетт взяла в руки коробочку, что выронила от удивления при появлении Плагга. Заглянув внутрь, она обнаружила чёрное кольцо с отпечатком зелёной лапы посередине.

\- Как ты уже заметила, я связан с чудесным кольцом, - продолжал между тем рассказывать Полагг. - Я дарую силу разрушения. Если ты скажешь "когти наружу", то превратишься в супергероя.

\- Супергероя? - девушка покачала головой. - Наверно, здесь какая-то ошибка. Какой из меня супергерой? Моя единственная способность — это супернеуклюжесть!

Она печально посмотрела на квами, но тот, видимо, не был этим впечатлён.

\- Послушай, малыш, мы встретились с тобой не просто так, - серьёзно заметил чёрный кот. - Ты была избрана, чтобы владеть мною. Хранитель никогда не ошибается. Поверь мне.

\- Я не уверена... - начала было Маринетт, но увидев на экране компьютера, как Алья преследует каменного монстра, Ивана, на велосипеде, ахнула.

\- Это что, Алья? - поразилась девушка, глядя как подруга с упорством мамонта едет следом за обращённым Иваном, попутно снимая видео. - Просто немыслимо!

\- Мяу, если твою подружку не остановить, она наживёт миллион неприятностей, - мяукнул Плагг,вылазя из под стекла и усаживаясь на тот самый стакан, которым был накрыт совсем недавно.

Маринетт не ответила. Она в ужасе смотрела то на экран, то на кольцо, которое теперь лежало на ладони. Внутри неё шла отчаянная борьба самой с собой. Рациональная её часть убеждала не вмешиваться в это - ведь она даже от нападок Хлои не могла отбиться, что уж там говорить о спасении других людей. Но авантюристка, дремлющая в ней с самого детства, твердила, что она должна воспользоваться выпавшим ей шансом и изменить свою жизнь - всяко будет лучше, нежели сейчас. Голубоглазка посмотрела на кольцо. Говоря начистоту, оно действительно манило её, прося одеть его на палец. Возможно, ничего плохого не будет, если она попробует?

\- Хорошо, - с шумом выдохнув воздух из лёгких, проговорила Маринетт, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. - Давай сделаем это.

\- Вот это настрой! - восторженно воскликнул Плагг, взлетая в воздух. Он уже успел понять, этот его котёнок был очень неуверенным в себе, ему не хватало веры в собственные силы, да, однако храброе сердце и что-то ещё едва уловимое делали её невероятно особенной.

\- Перевоплотившись, ты должна будешь найти своего партнёра...

\- П-партнёра? - немного теряясь перебила девушка, переводя взгляд на кольцо, которое теперь, казалось, было сделано из розового золота, и выглядело не таким массивным, как раньше. - У меня будет партнёр?

\- Конечно, - чёрный квами широко улыбнулся. - Не думала же ты, что будешь сражаться в одиночку? Так вот, вдвоём вы должны будете победить акуманизированного человека и очистить акуму.

\- Акуму? - Маринетт нахмурилась - слишком много терминов для неё в один день было чересчур.

\- Да- подтвердил Плагг. - Злую бабочку. Твоя задача помочь обнаружить её, всё остальное завершит твой напарник. Только ему под силу очистить их.

\- Х-хорошо, - послушно кивнула подросток, стараясь запомнить все наставления квами. Сделать это было сложно, учитывая, что прямо сейчас её голова шла кругом от всего с ней происходящего.

\- И последнее, что ты должна знать. После превращения ты можешь быть Чёрной кошкой столько, сколько тебе заблагорассудится. Но если в драке ты используешь свою силу - "катаклизм" - у тебя будет около 5 минут, чтобы спрятаться и перевоплотится обратно. Слова превращения обратно - "втяни когти", - гордо завершил Плагг. С его точки зрения, он всё очень подробно изложил.

\- "Катаклизм", только 5 минут, спрятаться, "втяни когти" превратит обратно, - быстро повторила Маринетт, за что заработала восторженный взгляд квами. Его котёнок, несмотря на все свои недостатки, был весьма сообразительным.

\- Отлично! - похвалил Плагг. - Теперь ты готова.

Голубоглазка глубоко вздохнула. Она может сделать это. Она способна сделать это.

\- Плагг, когти наружу! - выпалила девушка, пока неожиданно давшая о себе знать храбрость не улетучилась. Увы, её хватило лишь на это. Зажмурившись, она дождалась когда превращение завершится и только тогда открыла глаза.

\- Эм... Плагг? - осторожно спросила Маринетт, ища глазами чёрного кота квами, но тот не отозвался. - Хм, ладно, - пробормотала подросток, переводя взгляд на собственные руки теперь покрытые чем-то чёрным.

Ахнув, она быстро подбежала к зеркалу. С гладкой стеклянной поверхности на неё смотрела девушка, одетая в чёрный обтягивающий костюм. Лишь на воротнике, в месте сгиба рук и чуть ниже колен были ярко зелёные вставки. Пояс, скреплённый с правой стороны бляшкой в виде отпечатка лапы, имел аналогичную расцветку. Подняв взгляд выше, Маринетт с интересом уставилась на новую себя. Её лицо наполовину покрывала чёрная маска с прорезями для самых зелёных кошачьих глаз, какие она только видела. На лоб спадала чёрная пушистая чёлка, а остальная часть волос была завязана в длинную косу, спускающуюся до самого пола наподобие кошачьего хвоста.

\- Здорово! - хихикнула девушка, восторженно поглаживая кошачьи уши, теперь торчащие из её макушки. Их окантовка, к слову тоже была зелёной.

Осмотрев себя со всех сторон, Маринетт заметила металлический вытянутый цилиндр прикреплённый к её поясу сзади.

\- Это что, моё оружие? - удивлённо спросила она, крутя в руках новую для неё вещь. - Впрочем, разберёмся по ходу дела.

Напоследок бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало, девушка в несколько движений оказалась на своей кровати, откуда открывался выход на её балкон. Ей оставалось всего-то...

\- Маринетт, - неожиданно раздался голос её матери, видимо, привлечённой её возьнёй. - Ты уже вернулась из школы?

Вздрогнув супергероиня замерла как олень в свете фар. Сейчас её обнаружат...

Люк начал уже подниматься, когда Маринетт отмерла, вспомнив, что она находится прямо над своим выходом на балкон. Подпрыгнув, подросток уцепилась обеими руками за выступ и вот тут произошло нечто странное. Прежняя бы Маринетт наделала бы много шума, обязательно бы сорвавшись вниз, но новая она легко преодолела это препятствие, выскользнув наружу в последний момент перед появлением Сабин Чэн в комнате. Девушка задержала дыхание, надеясь, что мать не пойдёт её искать на балкон. К счастью, её надежды оправдались. Пробормотав что-то о звонке в школу мадам Чэн покинула комнату дочери закрыв люк.

\- Фух, чуть не попалась, - облегчённо пробормотала Маринетт, бредя к краю балкона. - И всё-таки интересно, для каких целей мне нужна эта вещица. Я сомневаюсь, что только для сражений.

Подросток вновь крутила в руках металлический цилиндр.

\- Ой, а для чего эта кнопка-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!

Не успела девушка испугаться, как уже летела вперёд на большой скорости. Пунктом приземления оказалась крыша соседнего здания. Оглянувшись на собственный балкон, мадмуазель Дюпэн-Чэн восторженно рассмеялась. Так вот для чего ещё был нужен её жезл! Решив не останавливаться на одном месте, супергероиня разбежавшись прыгнула вперёд и вскоре над крышами Парижа зазвучал восторженный смех одного очень довольного жизнью подростка...


	2. Часть 2. Начало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и глава 2.  
> Она более объёмная, в отличие от первой, в основном потому, что я твёрдо решила уместить начало истории ровно в 2 главы.  
> Думаю, обновления будут проходить с интервалами в 10-11 дней. Возможно, раньше, но ничего не обещаю)

Вернувшись в особняк, Эдриан быстро проглотил свой завтрак и с тяжёлым сердцем направился в столовую, где у него с Натали обычно проходили занятия. По обыкновению, крайне скучные. О, он бы всё отдал, чтобы учиться вместе с обычными детьми. Даже его давнему приятелю, Хлое, везло куда больше, нежели ему — по крайней мере, она могла ходить в школу вместе со всеми, независимо от того, что она была дочерью мэра Парижа.  
Как назло, сегодняшнее занятие длилось особенно долго. Поэтому, ответив на последний вопрос Натали и получив разрешение удалиться, мальчик вихрем умчался в свою комнату.

— Как мне всё это надоело! — пробормотал подросток, с разбегу падая на кровать вниз лицом.  
Каждой клеточкой своего тела он чувствовал отчаяние всё больше. Ну как отец только не понимает, что ему не хватает общения с детьми его возраста?  
Прямо сейчас у него по расписанию была игра на пианино, но играть на нём у Эдриана не было никакого удовольствия. Включив подходящую музыкальную композицию на мобильном устройстве, он вновь предался унынию, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Но не успел он как следует настрадаться, как всё вокруг затряслось, а с улиц послышалось гневное:

— Ки-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-им!

Скатившись кубарем с кровати, блондин выскочил из комнаты. Быстро спустившись вниз, он выбежал на крыльцо и увидел, как в нескольких метрах от ворот огромного каменного монстра. Полиция попыталась его остановить, но потерпела поражение. Что же касается самого монстра, то от полученного удара оружием он стал только больше.

— Что за чёрт?! — поразился Эдриан, совершенно не заботясь в этот момент о том, что его может кто-нибудь услышать. Повернувшись вокруг своей оси, подросток бросился обратно в дом. Вбежав в комнату, он схватил пульт и на ходу включая телевизор, перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, чтобы спустя мгновение усесться перед телевизором.

— Огромный каменный монстр, известный как Каменное сердце, появился из ниоткуда в районе коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон», — заговорила ведущая новостей. — Теперь он двигается к спортивному стадиону школы.  
Тут камера переехала, показав полицейского.

— Полиция делает всё возможное, — отрапортовал он. — Мы обязательно его, ой, остановим.  
Мужчина схватился за ушибленную правую руку.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал подросток, переводя взгляд на стол. — Эй, что это такое?  
Слова вырвались у него сами собой, когда на глаза попалась чёрная коробочка неизвестно как оказавшаяся на кофейном столе. На крышке был выгравирован красный, очень похожий на китайский, символ. Гадая, что же это такое, блондин открыл крышку.  
Яркий розовый свет вырвался наружу, заставив его отшатнуться, закрыв глаза руками. Когда сияние утихло Эдриан отважился убрать руки от лица. И столкнулся взглядом с большими голубыми глазами. Глазами, принадлежащими маленькому красному существу, своими чёрными пятнами очень напоминающему божью коровку.

— Здорово, как джинн из лампы! — произнёс он, разглядывая существо.

\- Нет, я квами, — отозвался жучок. — Меня зовут Тикки и мне приятно познакомиться с тобой, Эдриан.

— Квами? — недоумённо переспросил Эдриан, но тут же прищурился. — Постой, а откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— Квами знают имя своего нового владельца, — отозвалась Тикки, продолжая улыбаться. - Не бойся Эдриан, я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Но мальчик её не слушал.

— Откуда это взялось, — пробормотал блондин, разглядывая раскрытую коробку и лежащие в ней серьги. — Неужели отец подарил?  
Посмотрев на Тикки, он покачал головой.

— Нет, конечно нет. У него всегда были проблемы с юмором.

— Поверь мне, Эдриан, — ещё ближе подлетела к своему новому владельцу квами. — Всё, что происходит с тобой не сон. Ты был избран, чтобы владеть моим чудом. Ведь только ты можешь победить Каменное Сердце.

— Чудом? — поразился блондин, разглядывая существо перед собой, квами — Каким чудом?

— Моим. Все квами связаны с каким-нибудь украшением, — с готовностью стала объяснять Тикки. — Моё чудо…

— Серьги? — догадался Эдриан, внимательно слушая квами, кем бы она не была. Серьги были красного цвета с 5 чёрными точками. Божья коровка, действительно.

— Именно. Тому, кому они принадлежат, я дарую суперсилы и могу помочь превратиться в супергероя.

— Супергероя? — мальчик вскочил с дивана, где до недавнего времени сидел и нервно забегал по комнате. — Какой из меня супергерой, если меня даже в школу не пускают!  
Он замер у окна, стиснув кулаки. Такого отчаяния он не испытывал уже давно.

— Не самый лучший, — была вынуждена признать Тикки, подлетая к своему новому жуку. — Но уверяю тебя, всё изменится. Дай только срок. Верь в себя, Эдриан. Это самое главное.  
Блондин вздохнул, глядя на серьги, лежащие на ладони. Возможно, этого -то в его жизни не хватало. Свободы.

— Хорошо. Повтори ещё раз, что я должен сделать, — попросил он, продевая гвоздики в собственные уши. Впервые его работа моделью помогла ему при достижении личных интересов. Конкретно, проколотые уши. — Уверен, мне удастся уговорить отца разрешить мне носить серьги. В конце-концов, я время от времени вынужден их носить для съёмок. Жаль только цвет у них немного…

— Не волнуйся, — поспешила утешить своего нового владельца красная квами. — Моё чудо в обычном состоянии не будет привлекать к себе внимание. Оно просто станет частью твоего стиля. Что же касается твоего задания, чтобы превратиться и победить акуму. Твоя супер сила — «талисман удачи». Тебе нужно всего лишь сказать «пятна».

— Тикки, пятна! — возбуждённо воскликнул Эдриан. Ему не терпелось опробовать свои новые силы.

— Нет! Подожди! Я ещё не всё тебе рассказала! — попыталась остановить его Тикки, но не успела. Чудо-серьги затянули её в себя. Что же до нового обладателя камня Божьей коровки, то он, едва трансформация началась, почувствовал прилив вмиг окружившего его тепла. Открыв глаза подросток удивлённо воззрился на то, как на его глазах обычная одежда заменяется чем-то похожим на латекс.  
«Как в аниме» — мелькнула у него в голове. — «Только по правде.»  
Положа руку на сердце, можно было подумать, что всё это ему сниться, если бы Эдриан своими глазами не видел каменного монстра и позже новостей. Поэтому оставалось признать лишь одно — всё происходящее с ним — абсолютная правда, от которой не убежать.  
Наконец, трансформация завершилась.

— Это круто! — воскликнул Эдриан, восторженно разглядывая сам себя.  
Он действительно выглядел очень здорово. Всё его тело, ну, почти всё, было покрыто красным, на которым отчётливо выделялись чёрные пятна. Такого же насыщенного чёрного цвета были его кисти, шея, по бокам плечи, торс и бёдра до колен. Кроме того, при более близком рассмотрении, оказалось, что костюм сделан совсем не из латекса. Маленькие шестиугольники, из которых состояла ткань этого чудо-костюма, определённо походили на спандекс.

— Теперь можно и за дело приниматься, — усмехнулся он, открывая при помощи пульта одно из окон. — Эдриан Агрест, быть может, и находится на домашнем обучении. Но только не Мистер Баг!  
Последовала небольшая заминка, так как новоявленный супергерой соображал, как быть дальше. Прыгать прямо из окна, что ли?

— Так, а это что такое? — пробормотал он, снимая круглый, немного приплюснутый с двух сторон с бёдер. — Напоминает йо-йо.  
Блондин осторожно запустил предмет вверх-вниз, случайно заехав им себе по лбу в процессе. Потирая ушибленное место, подросток с досады запустил йо-йо далеко вперёд.  
Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что оно, а итоге потянет его за собой, определённо зацепившись где-то.  
Без сомнения, его жизнь собиралась измениться в лучшую сторону.

***

Наскакавшись вдоволь по крышам, Маринетт решила сделать перерыв, рассудив, что, если она хочет вместе с её напарником, которого до сих пор нигде не было видно, спасти Ивана, ей требуется немного отдыха. Перейдя на спокойный шаг, она побрела вперёд. Подросток не могла не признать: Париж с высоты птичьего полёта казался ещё красивее, нежели с высоты роста обычного человека.  
«Интересно, о каком партнёре говорил Плагг?» — размышляла Маринетт, рассеяно глядя по сторонам. -"И что он имел в виду, остальное он сделает сам?»  
Обдумывая волнующие её мысли, девушка добралась до края крыши. Прикинув расстояние до соседнего дома, супергероиня стянула с пояса жезл и нажав на кнопку удлинила его таким образом, что другой конец полностью остался закреплён на противоположной стороне. Соорудив таким образом импровизированный мост, Маринетт шагнула на него. Стоило проверить, как повлияет её коса-хвост на умение держать равновесие. Потому что, с этим у неё обычно всегда было неважно. Но сейчас, похоже всё было в точности до наоборот.

— Я уже начинаю привыкать к этому, — улыбнулась супергероиня ловко идя вперёд, расставив руки в разные стороны. Коса-хвост ей нисколько не мешала и это было здорово.

— А-а-а-а-а! Поберегись! — неожиданно раздалось откуда-то сверху. Достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание Маринетт. Подняв взгляд, девушка заметила, как на неё летит светловолосый мальчик, одетый в красно-чёрный костюм. Не задумываясь о последствиях, девушка прыгнула вперёд. Ей удалось поймать его в полёте, но предательская нога соскользнула и они вдвоём полетели вниз. Встретиться с асфальтом им помешала странная верёвка, затянувшаяся вокруг жезла да обмотавшаяся вокруг них так крепко, что у супергероини возникла стойкая ассоциация с паутиной и мухами.

— Привет, — радостно улыбнулся мальчик, озорно поблёскивая своими яркими зелёными глазами. — Прости, что свалился тебе на голову, как снег в мае, но у меня возникли некоторые сложности с моим йо-йо.

— Снег выпадает неожиданно, — отозвалась девушка, не обращая внимания на то, что они до сих пор висят вниз головой и медленно раскачиваются из стороны в сторону. — Твоё появление было вполне предсказуемо.

— Даже так? — мальчик улыбнулся и дёрнув за какую-то одну ему известную часть верёвки мигом распутал их, в процессе притянув к себе ещё и жезл, который тут же протянул Маринетт. Как ему это удалось для девушки оставалось загадкой.

— Мой квами рассказал мне о тебе, — принимая своё оружие, отозвалась подросток, чуть пожимая плечами. — Я Леди Нуар. А- а. ты кто?  
Леди Нуар. Да. Имя само скользнуло ей на язык. Оно приятно звучало и вполне её устраивало. Судя по восторженным глазам светловолосого мальчика, не одну её.  
— Приятно познакомится с вами, Миледи, — откликнулся он и его глаза тепло блеснули. — Я — Мистер Баг. И…  
Договорить блондин не успел. Земля содрогнулась, а потом одно из ближайших зданий рухнуло. Маринетт некоторое время смотрела на пространство перед собой, а потом решительно нахмурилась, чуть надув щёки и беря свой жезл на изготовку.

— Пошли, — сказала она, без предупреждения прыгая на ближайшую крышу. Скольких усилий, внутренних, ей стоило сделать это, лучше не предавать огласке. О, как же Маринетт хотела просто взять и спрятаться где-нибудь, наблюдать за всем происходящим со стороны. Но… она не могла. По какой-то необъяснимой причине её квами верил в неё. Может быть, он действительно был прав? Хранитель с ней не ошибся?

— Куда? — от собственных мыслей девушку оторвал неожиданно прозвучавший вопрос, заданный её партнёром.

— Спасать Париж, конечно, — отозвалась Леди Нуар, оборачиваясь. — Догоняй.  
С этими словами она прыгнула на крышу соседнего здания. Времени на разговоры у неё не было. И уж тем более дожидаться, когда один конкретный Жук перестанет витать в облаках да наконец примется за дело…

***

Определить, куда направился обращённый Иван не составило труда. Передвигаясь по крышам бешеными прыжками, Маринетт заметила, что «тропа» разрушений ведёт к одному -единственному месту — спортивному стадиону.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, супергероиня поспешила туда. Прибыв на место, она заметила совсем неутешительную картину: Ким оказался загнан в угол Иваном, нет, Каменным Сердцем и теперь просто оглядывался, не зная, что делать.

— Эй, ты! — выпалила Леди Нуар, совершая быстрый прыжок прямо на поле стадиона к Киму — Тебя не учили, что соперников нужно выбирать себе по росту?  
Разумеется, это привлекло внимание. Не могло не привлечь.

— Ты это на себя намекаешь? — проворчал акума и взревев, словно раненое животное, переключил всё своё внимание на Маринетт. Это позволило Киму воспользоваться моментом и улизнуть.

Цель была достигнута, чему супергероиня несказанно обрадовалась, вот только теперь у неё самой появились проблемы. Особенно, после того, как над глазами Ивана возник фиолетовый силуэт бабочки. Каменное Сердце на мгновение затих, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь и это дало Леди Нуар короткую передышку. Оглядевшись, она заметила, что все её одноклассники, включая Кима находятся в безопасном месте. Первая обнадёживающая новость за весь день. Подобного рода мысли тут же улетучились, когда в поле зрения Маринетт попала Алья, снимающая происходящее на камеру своего телефона.  
И почему она только не могла находиться в безопасности?

— Эй ты, попробуй поймать меня! — кажется, супергероиня совершила самый безрассудный поступок за всю свою жизнь. Но сейчас ей нужно было, чтобы вновь начавшее двигаться Каменное Сердце не заметило одну конкретную мадмуазель Сезер. К счастью подействовало.  
Петляя, словно заяц по сугробам, супергероиня побежала вперёд, то и дело стараясь уворачиваться от рук акуматизированного Ивана.  
— Где ты, напарник? — крикнула она, ловко отбивая своим жезлом летящие в неё атаки. Пока что ей удавалось держать оборону, но сможет ли она делать это продолжительное время — вряд ли. И куда делся этот разговорчивый Мальчик-Жук? Прямо сейчас она бы была рада его видеть. Весьма.

***  
Несколькими минутами ранее…

Проводив Леди Нуар завороженным взглядом, Эдриан, фактически, Мистер Баг, покачал головой и крепче вцепился в собственное йо-йо. Он даже не подозревал, что у него будет напарница. Особенно, такая, такая…  
Подросток не мог как следует объяснить, какие именно чувства вызывала она у него. Но одно знал точно — кем бы не была эта девочка в маске, другой ему не нужно.  
А сейчас следовало поторопиться: его Леди, наверняка уже веселилась вовсю без него.  
Он оказался прав. Когда супергерой прибыл на стадион, Леди Нуар проявляла чудеса ловкости, отбиваясь от Каменного Сердца.  
И снова Эдриан не смог ничего с собой поделать, засмотревшись на девушку, одетую во всё чёрное. Что за напасть-то?

***

Между тем дела Леди Нуар начали принимать плохой оборот. Сражаясь с акуматизированным Иваном, она очень быстро поняла — каждый удар её жезла, делал Каменное Сердце сильнее (и больше).  
Настоящий ужас Маринетт почувствовала, когда создание решило, что железные футбольные ворота — отличное оружие против неё и запустила вышеупомянутым спортивным инвентарём прямо в неё. Разумеется её они не достали, но, поскольку были брошены с большой силой, отрикошетили от поля и полетели прямиком в Алью, испуганно раскрывшую рот да наконец отвлёкшуюся от своего мобильного телефона.

— Нет! — крикнула девушка-кошка и размахнувшись, кинула своё жезл, предварительно нажав кнопку. К счастью удача была на её стороне. Жезл успел раскрыться в самый последний момент, прямо над Альей, упав между трибунами. Ворота отлетели в сторону.  
Не будь ситуация настолько щекотливой, Маринетт бы задумалась из какого же материала изготовлено её оружие, раз оно настолько крепкое. Но только не сейчас.  
Счастье переполняло девушку. Она отвлекалась и пропустила тот момент, когда огромная рука, нет лапища, Каменного Сердца всё-таки сцапала её.  
Весело.  
Обхохочешься.  
Но, по крайней мере, Алья жива.  
Пользуясь своим подвешенным положением — каков каламбур, а? — Леди Нуар мельком посмотрела на то существо, кем в данный момент являлся Иван. Ни капли схожести с тем мальчиком, которым он был ранее. Лишь светящиеся пронзительным светом зелёные глаза пробирают до самого нутра.

— Нет большего позора, нежели измываться над животными! — послышался знакомый голос, а потом мир Маринетт закрутился. Не успела она как следует понять, куда именно летит, как встретилась с парой зелёных глаз.

— Не волнуйся, я держу тебя, — мальчик — жук тепло улыбнулся сверху вниз. — Прости, что задержался, Леди Нуар.

— Неважно, — отозвалась девушка-кошка, с интересом наблюдая за повалившемся на траву акумой, чьи ноги были связаны подозрительно знакомой верёвкой. — Главное, ты здесь. Кстати, хочу предупредить, чем больше акуму атаковать, тем больше станет И… Каменное Сердце.  
Высвободившись из рук Мистера Бага, супергероиня осмотрелась. Они находились на противоположном конце поля. Неслабо она пролетела!

— Как же тогда быть? — от собственных мыслей её оторвал вопрос её партнёра. Было видно, что он надеялся на совершенно иной исход.

— Нужно действовать иначе, — отозвалась Леди Нуар, сама ещё плохо понимая, как именно они должны действовать по-другому.

— А как именно, «иначе»? — растерянно переспросил Мистер Баг.

— Я-я не знаю, — Маринетт впервые с момента превращения в супергероя не чувствовала себя настолько бесполезной. — Нужно подумать.

— Зачем? — удивился мальчик, заработав удивлённый взгляд девушки-кошки. — Мы можем просто использовать наши суперсилы.  
Леди Нуар едва не закатила глаза. Попытка покрасоваться не укрылась от неё. Не то, чтобы это раздражало, просто ощущения от подобного были… странные.  
Между тем, Мистер Баг не стал откладывать обещания в долгий ящик. Закрутив йо-йо, он подкинул его воздух.

— Талисман Удачи! — воскликнул он.  
И на одно короткое мгновение Маринетт забыла о том, что в нескольких метрах от них находится живой и невредимый акума. Всё её внимание сосредоточилось на нежном розовом свете, излучаемым йо-йо. Так вот она какая, суперсила её напарника! Когда свет стал ярче, Леди Нуар поняла, что невольно ожидает чего-то необычного, поэтому, когда из этого света выпал костюм, она действительно была удивлена. Как оказалось, Мистер Баг тоже.

— Ничего, я могу воспользоваться Талисманом Удачи ещё раз, — спустя непродолжительное молчание отозвался мальчик. Но Маринетт покачала головой. Эти его слова напомнили её разговор с Плаггом, во время которого он указал, что воспользоваться суперсилой можно лишь единожды.

— Супер-сила может быть использована лишь один раз, — наставительно проговорила она. — Смотри.  
И прежде, чем девушка осознала, что поступает глупо, её собственные губы произнесли слово, которое ей доводилось слышать лишь из уст своего квами.  
— Катаклизм!

По левой руке, той самой, на которую было надето чудесное кольцо, пробежал холодок. Посмотрев на неё, Маринетт обнаружила, что она словно исходит какой-то тёмной субстанцией.  
«Неужели так выглядит сила абсолютного разрушения?» — поразилась про себя супергероиня. — «Надо будет у Плагга уточнить подробности.»  
Убедившись, что белокурый мальчик смотрит — и кто недавно находил раздражающим его попытку похвастаться силами? — подросток развернулась и быстро дотронулась до ворот.  
Те тут же поржавели и рассыпались.

— Видел? Это сила разрушения, — продолжила Леди Нуар. — После использования суперсилы, спустя 5 минут произойдёт превращение. Поэтому у нас так мало времени. Неужели твой квами ничего тебе об этом не рассказал?

— На самом деле, я так обрадовался переменам в жизни, что, возможно, не дослушал её, — виновато проговорил блондин. — Но, что насчёт тебя? Демонстрируя все тонкости использования Чуда ты тоже воспользовалась своей суперсилой. А значит, времени у нас ещё меньше.

— Отведённого времени нам хватит, я в этом уверена, — глотая подкол, ответила Маринетт. — Надо лишь найти, где Каменное Сердце держит акуму.

— Найти? Как? Он же полностью каменный! — а вот теперь в голосе Мистера Бага отчётливо слышалась ирония.

— Не совсем, — отозвалась Леди Нуар, припоминая, что сколько она сражалась с Иваном, он ни разу не использовал в бою правую руку, зажатую в кулак. — Видишь, — она вновь указала на каменное существо, успевшее к тому времени подняться на ноги. — Кулак правой руки у него постоянно сжат. Держу пари, акума прячется именно там.  
Задумчиво кивнув, Мистер Баг огляделся. Если он правильно всё спланирует, они действительно без труда смогут захватить акуму и убраться со стадиона до того, как их личности будут скомпрометированы.  
Озарение снизошло, как лучи солнца на землю. Схватив шланг, мальчик быстро привязал костюм к нему.

— Миледи, прошу вас, просто верьте мне, — умоляюще проговорил он, немедленно обматывая ноги её, Леди Нуар, своим йо-йо.  
Совершенно не готовая к подобному повороту событий, Маринетт лишь успела кивнуть. Возможно, этот светловолосый мальчик и казался немного сумасшедшим, но он был её партнёром, о котором ей рассказывал Плагг, заслуживающим доверия.  
«Зачем только ему понадобилась…» — начала вновь думать девушка, как полетела вперёд. Прямо в руки Каменного Сердца.  
Того, что последовало за этим она точно не ожидала. Быстро привязав костюм к шлангу, Мистер Баг что есть духу помчался прямо на акуматизированного Ивана.

— Поймай меня если сможешь, громила! -крикнул блондин, улыбаясь не предвещающей ничего хорошего. По крайней мере каменному созданию точно.  
Каменное сердце не смогло устоять перед искушением. Разжав правую руку, он незамедлительно схватил героя, одетого в красное. Бросив при этом тёмно-фиолетовый предмет, где, собственно, скрывался акума.  
Довольный этим, Мистер Баг озорно подмигнул Леди Нуар и переключил своё внимание на всё ещё снимающую сражение, Алью.

— Эй, девчонка-блоггер! — весело крикнул он, привлекая её внимание. — Шланг! Сейчас же!  
Новая подруга Маринетт кивнула и подскочив к катушке, включила воду. Та быстро побежала по шлангу, в пару мгновений наполнив красный костюм, надув его, как воздушный шарик.  
Высвободившись из захвата каменной ручищи, Эдриан не стал дожидаться, когда находящийся не в себе Иван решит действовать дальше. Подпрыгнув, словно мяч, светловолосый мальчик подбежал к акуматизированному предмету и с размаху наступил на него ногой. Послышался звук разрываемой бумаги, а потом наружу из предмета, оказавшемся скомканным листом выпорхнула маленькая фиолетовая бабочка. Тут же взлетевшая вверх.

— Это было круто! — улыбнулась Маринетт, провожая взглядом акуму и совершенно забывая о том, что её поимкой дело не ограничивается. — Я бы не придумала лучше.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, Миледи. Но у меня бы ничего не вышло без моего напарника. — усмехнулся он, после чего, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, поднял вверх кулак. — Получилось?

— Получилось! — не могла не улыбнуться Леди Нуар, с готовностью ударяя кулаком по кулаку партнёра.  
Возможно, она успела бы сказать ещё что-нибудь, но тут раздался писк, исходящий из серёг Мистера Бага.

— О, кажется мне пора, пока котёнок не вылез из мешка, — заметил светловолосый мальчик, озабоченно хмурясь. — Не могу дождаться нашей следующей встречи, Миледи! Увидимся!  
Улыбнувшись, он размахнулся своим йо-йо и исчез, оставив девушку-кошку в полной растерянности.  
Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?  
От собственных, совершенно беспокойных мыслей её оторвал ничего не понимающий голос Ивана, наконец-то пришедшего в себя.

— Где я? — произнёс он, потирая свой лоб. — Что я здесь делаю?  
— В тебя вселился акума, — подходя к своему однокласснику, пояснила Леди Нуар. — Но сейчас всё в порядке. Не волнуйся. Мы с моим напарником уже всё уладили и…

Тут её взгляд зацепился на надпись на скомканном листе бумаги, который Иван снова держал в своих руках.  
«Трус! У тебя кишка тонка, сказать, что тебе нравится Милена?» — прочла Маринетт, не в силах поверить услышанному. В этот раз Ким действительно перегнул палку.

\- Это Ким написал, - проследив за взглядом супергероини, пробормотал мальчик. - Он мой одноклассник и постоянно надо мной смеётся.  
Тронутая до глубины души, Маринетт быстро замотала головой.

\- Не слушай его! - горячо заговорила она, из всех сил стараясь успокоить одноклассника. - Не стоит стыдиться своих чувств, особенно признания в любви.

\- Поразительно! Невероятно! - раздался рядом голос Альи, лицо которой тут же возникло в поле зрения Маринетт, стоило ей обернуться. - Так ты теперь будешь постоянно спасать Париж? Как тебе удалось получить свои способности? О, у меня так много вопросов... Мисс..?  
Мадмуазель Цезар умудрилась сделать паузу, в своей быстро начинающей набирать оборот речи.

\- Леди Нуар, - терпеливо ответила Маринетт, поглядывая на кольцо. Там оставалось всего две подушечки лапы. Надо было срочно удаляться. Не хватало ещё после своей первой битвы рассекретиться. Да ещё перед кем? Перед Альей!  
\- Мы вместе с моим партнёром, Мистером Багом будем следить за порядком время от времени, - нерешительно добавила она. - А сейчас, если позволите мне нужно идти.  
И опережая вопрос новой подруги быстро добавила:  
\- На любые вопросы, быть может, я отвечу в следующий раз.  
Улыбнувшись, она побежала к трибунам. Ловко перепрыгнув два пролёта, она удлинила свой жезл и лихо поднялась вверх. Впереди у неё был ещё целая половина дня да один, наверняка, очень голодный квами...

***

До булочной Маринетт добралась уже в своём привычном облике.

\- Я хочу есть, - пожаловался кот-квами, глядя на свою обладательницу с укором в зелёных глазах. - Эти превращения невероятно выматывают.  
\- Подожди, поднимемся домой и я постараюсь что-нибудь найти, - попыталась утешить своего нового друга девушка. - А пока лучше не высовывайся. Не хватало, чтобы тебя заметили родители.

Недовольно заворчав, Плагг всё-таки залез обратно во внутренний карман пиджака, где сидел всю дорогу от стадиона. За это время квами успел восполнить значительный пробел в знаниях своего котёнка, заметив, что она должна держать его в тайне ото всех, даже от родителей. Маринетт выслушала, кивнула и теперь относилась к этому правилу крайне щепетильно.

\- Маринетт, ты уже вернулась? - первая заметила девушку Сабин Чэн, когда та пыталась незаметно прокрасться через булочную. - Мы с отцом так волновались.

\- Да, я была с Альей, - выпалила голубоглазка улыбаясь. Чем быстрее она поднимется наверх, тем быстрее сможет накормить одного сварливого квами.

\- С Альей? - переспросила её мать, обращая внимание на новое имя.

\- Да, моя новая подруга, - кивнула Маринетт с не меньшим энтузиазмом. - Это пока, правда, не точно. Я надеюсь на то, что мы будем дружить. Но мама, знаешь кого сегодня я видела? Мистера Бага и Леди Нуар! В нашем городе теперь есть супергерои, представляешь?  
Видно было, что Сабин хочет ещё что-то сказать, но в булочную вновь зашли посетители и женщина лишь покачала головой.

\- В следующий раз предупреди нас, ладно? - попросила она, прежде, чем уйти.

\- Ладно, - кивнула голубоглазка, чуть опустив плечи.- Прости...

\- Всё хорошо, милая, - Сабин улыбнулась дочери. - Смотри, через час будем обедать.  
Маринетт кивнула и было собралась наверх, но, вспомнив про Плагга, затормозила.

\- Мам, а можно я возьму что-нибудь перекусить? - спросила Маринетт, которая из-за всех этих мыслей о голодном квами, сама почувствовала, что хочет есть. - Совсем немного.

\- Только сильно не наедайся, - отозвалась мадам Чэн, соглашаясь. - Помни, скоро обед.  
\- Конечно!  
Маринетт с невиданной ранее энергией взлетела по лестнице, которую обычно лениво преодолевала в другие дни.  
Войдя в квартиру и закрыв за собой дверь, девушка выдохнула:  
\- Выходи, здесь никого нет.

\- Мяу, я думал, ты никогда не скажешь мне это, - мяукнул квами, повисая чёрной каплей в воздухе. - И этот бедный кот умрёт от голода.  
Подросток закатила глаза. Она достаточно сидела с Манон, дочерью маминой подруги, чтобы отличить попытку вызвать к себе жалость от серьёзных слов.

\- Пойдём, найдём тебе что-нибудь поесть, - только сказала Маринетт, осторожно подхватывая квами и усаживая себе на плечо. - Что ты ешь?

\- Камамбер, - с готовностью отозвался Плагг, с довольным видом сидя на плече у своей избранницы. Казалось, после своего первого сражения она успокоилась, оставив свои фантазии о том, что выбор Хранителя быль ошибочным. Это было хорошо.

\- Камамбер? - задумчиво протянула Маринетт, идя к холодильнику. - Даже не знаю, остался ли он...  
Девушка открыла холодильник, внимательно вглядываясь в его содержимое. Увидев знакомый контейнер, она широко улыбнулась.

\- Знаешь, тебе повезло, - весело заметила она, беря в руки небольшую фиолетовую коробочку. Подойдя к столу, девушка быстро выложила сыр кусочками на тарелку, добавила к нему несколько шоколадных печений и протянула один кусочек Плаггу.

\- Камамбер! - завопил крошечный кот, едва не падая со своего котёнка. Подхватив сыр, квами вновь плюхнулся на насиженное место, принявшись с аппетитом поглощать лакомство.

Качая головой, Маринетт вместе с тарелкой и новым другом отправилась наверх, в свою комнату. Закрыв за собой люк, девушка подошла к креслу и без сил опустилась в него. Посмотрев на горку сыра и печений, голубоглазка выбрала всё же сыр. Закинув кусочек в рот, подросток потянулась к компьютеру, выводя его из состояния "сна".

\- Не могу поверить! - неожиданно встрепенулся на её плече Плагг. - Ты тоже?

\- Что тоже? - рассеяно спросила девушка, настраивая новости. - Ты про сыр? Да, мне он нравится. Почти также, как и печенье... О, смотри!  
Она указала на экран, где Надя Чамак как раз рассказывала о новых супергероях.

\- У нас действительно получилось, Плагг, - поражённо проговорила голубоглазка, не в силах поверить услышанному. У неё даже в мыслях не было прославиться таким образом. У неё, той самой девочки, которая так феноменально неуклюжа.  
Кот квами ничего не ответил. Он не смотрел на экран вещающего человеческого ящика. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Маринетт. Она сильно отличалась от остальных его владельцев, в большинстве случаев обиженных на жизнь и стремящихся использовать Чудо кота ради собственного удовольствия. Маринетт была мягкой, любила своих родителей, была любима ими, насколько он понял из невольно подслушанного разговора, а ещё была неуверенна в себе настолько, что не хотела даже начинать владеть Чудом, опасаясь своей непригодности. Опасаясь того, что просто подведёт его, Плагга, а вместе с ним и своего партнёра, нового жука Тикки.  
Дожевав кусок камамбера, маленький бог разрушения, перебрался на стол, поближе к тарелке. Ему пришлось прочесть целый Экскурс по пользованию Камнем кота, чего он обыкновенно не делал, но по крайней мере, после этого, а ещё убеждения в том, что Хранитель, действительно не ошибся, его новый котёнок согласился воспользоваться кольцом, тут же подстроившимся под её стиль. Теперь, после своей первой битвы, Маринетт казалась более уверенной. В ней Плаггу начали открываться те её стороны, о которых он даже не подозревал. Например, любовь к сыру. Это было удачей-удач.

***

\- Маринетт, обед готов! - раздался снизу голос Сабин Чэн, полностью выдернувший Маринетт из её собственного маленького мирка. Посмотрев новости, вдохновлённая своей новой частью жизни, она схватила свой альбом для эскизов и принялась за дело. Съев весь камамбер, Плагг вернулся к ней на плечо, сквозь дрёму наблюдая за успехами своего котёнка. С точки зрения квами всё шло лучше не придумаешь.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - улыбнулась девушка, ссаживая квами на диванчик. - Пожалуйста, не шуми.  
\- Ничего не обещаю, - хитро улыбнулся маленький кот, на мгновение показав крошечные белые клыки.

Маринетт покачала головой.

\- Будешь себя хорошо вести, после ужина принесу сырного хлеба, - прежде, чем уйти, проговорила она. - Уверена, его ты точно не пробовал.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка сбежала вниз по лестнице. Усевшись вместе с родителями за стойку, она с аппетитом набросилась на еду. С экрана телевизора что-то вещал мэр Буржуа - ничто не предвещало беды.  
\- Мам, пап, а у нас остался сырный хлеб? - как бы между делом поинтересовалась девушка. - Мне бы хотелось взять несколько кусочков наверх.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Том Дюпэн, глядя на дочь. - Если захочешь, можешь завтра его даже в школу взять.  
\- Угостишь Алью и остальных одноклассников - добавила Сабин.

\- Спасибо, вы лучшие!

На лице Маринетт расцвела улыбка. Значит, завтра ей не придётся тащить с собой в школу камамбер, ну или придётся, но в малых количествах. И как бы она не любила сыр, некоторые его сорта имели крайне неприятный запах. Носить каждый день в школу вонючий сыр ей совершенно не улыбалось.

Остаток обеда прошёл в тишине. Маринетт, моя посуду, уже планировала, чем займётся во время, оставшееся до сна, как всё перевернулось с ног на голову.  
\- Только Париж собрался отпраздновать появление двух супергероев, Леди Нуар и Мистера Бага, как новая волена паники прокатилась по столице, - заговорила с экрана телевизора Надя Чамак. - Сотни людей внезапно превратились в каменных монстров. Жертвы каменных существ застыли, как статуи. Полиция не знает, что с ними делать. Вернётся ли к ним их прежний облик или они останутся такими навсегда?  
Девушка не могла больше это слышать. Прокравшись мимо успокаивающих друг друга родителей, она опрометью кинулась в свою комнату.

\- Как же так, Плагг! - девушка бросилась к своему столу, над которым беспокойно парил кот квами. - Мы победили Каменное сердце! Я своими глазами видела!

\- Вы очистили акуму? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Плагг.

\- А...что значит "очистили"? - Маринетт вытаращила глаза, не зная, что делать с новой информацией. В ней медленно начала образовываться очень сильная эмоция - паника.

\- Если из акумы не изгнать зло вовремя, - с готовностью отозвался маленький бог разрушения, от волнения вертя хвостом. - Она может размножиться и перенести образ предыдущей своей жертвы на тех, с кем встретится по дороге. Судя по твоей реакции, вы этого не сделали.  
То, что эти слова были лишними, Плагг понял весьма быстро.

Его котёнка била самая настоящая дрожь.

\- Я так и знала, что из меня получится плохая Лели Нуар, - бормотала голубоглазка, невероятно переживая. - Я плохой напарник. Хороший бы обязательно предупредил о том, что нужно сделать. Мне нельзя владеть Чудом. Я всё только порчу...

\- Ты чего, котёнок? - испуганно спросил Плагг, зависая почти перед самым носом своей владелицы. - Вот уж глупости. Не твоя вина, что Тикки не просветила своего жука, как обезвреживать акум.

\- Н-но, ты ведь мне говорил, что после того, как мы поймаем акуму, её нужно обезвредить, - заикаясь, проговорила Маринетт, нервно теребя кольцо. Она так была расстроена случившимся, что даже не обратила внимание на новое незнакомое имя.

\- И я не отказываюсь от своих слов, - продолжил чёрный кот квами, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить своего котёнка - ему нужно было во что бы-то не стало убедить её оставить при себе кольцо. Хранитель на этот раз сделал поистине идеальный выбор. И лично Плагга он полностью устраивал. - Но, когда я это делал, то был уверен в полной осведомлённости твоего напарника, Мистера Бага, кажется? Держу пари, он даже не знал, при помощи чего происходит очищение.

Девушка неуверенно кивнула.  
\- Он упоминал о том, что не дослушал своего квами, - припомнила голубоглазка, но тут же вновь запричитала. - Это всё равно не изменяет того факта, что я ни на что не годна. Мне нужно было...  
Её рука вновь затеребила кольцо.

\- Нет, котёнок, притормози, - быстро приказал Плагг, бросая мимолётные взгляды на своё Чудо. - Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, ты бы при всём желании не смогла помочь ему.

\- Почему? - Маринетт во все глаза уставилась на своего квами, всё ещё паникуя, но начиная прислушиваться к его словам.  
\- Ты знаешь, каким предметом Мистер Баг должен был осуществить очищение акумы ото зла? - спокойно поинтересовался чёрный кот.

Голубоглазка покачала головой. Таких подробностей она не знала да и Плагг ни о чём таком вообще не упоминал.

\- Вот видишь, - наставительно заметил маленький бог разрушения . - В случившемся нет твоей вины. И почему из-за досадных промахов жуков должны страдать мои котята?  
Последние слова он произнёс больше в сердцах, отлетая в сторону. Но Маринетт их всё равно услышала. Несмотря на то, что её новый друг открыто не стал убеждать её оставить кольцо, его попытки утешить достигли самого сердца 14-летней девочки.

"Он действительно заботится обо мне" - мелькнуло у неё в голове. Желание снять кольцо постепенно исчезало. Голубоглазка поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится её новая жизнь. Возможно, жизнь с Плаггом действительно была её судьбой.

\- А что будет с этими людьми? - садясь на свой вращающейся стул не могла не спросить она. - Они навсегда останутся каменными?

\- Конечно нет, малыш, - усмехнулся Плагг, покачав головой, про себя радуясь такой перемене в настроении его избранницы. - Не забивай себе голову этими новостями. Пока не активен самый первый акума, они так и будут стоять на месте. Но, даже если это произойдёт, вы с Мистером Жуком всё исправите. Как вы, люди, любите говорить, никто не наступает на одни и те же грабли дважды.

Удовлетворённая этим ответом, Маринетт кивнула. Они обязательно всё исправят так скоро, насколько это будет возможно.

\- Кстати, кто-то обещал принести сырный хлеб? - от собственных мыслей её отвлёк голос Плагга, напоминая об её обещании.

\- Ой, да, сейчас принесу, - встрепенулась девушка и поспешила вниз, обратно на кухню. Если она всё-таки оставляла себе кольцо, то в первую очередь следовало начать с выполнения обещаний, данных одному очень болтливому квами...

***

Утром следующего дня Эдриан был разбужен Тикки за 15 минут до прихода Натали. Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, мальчик схватил свою сумку и потихоньку прокрался вниз. Сегодня был великий день. На то было целых две причины. Во-первых, сегодня он собирался во что бы то не стало добраться до школы. А во-вторых, ему ещё следовало исправить свои ошибки, допущенные во время боя с Каменным Сердцем. Конечно, Тикки сильно не ругала его. Но мягкий упрёк он всё же заработал. Ведь дослушай он свою квами, ничего бы этого не случилось бы.  
Успешно миновав входную дверь, а потом и ворота, подросток со всех ног бросился к школе.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, Эдриан, - выглянула из сумки Тикки. - Я полностью поддерживаю тебя в твоём плане, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.

\- Ты просто чудо, Тикки! - Эдриан повернул за угол и теперь бежал вдоль ограды парка. - Не могу поверить, мне удалось выбраться из дома незамеченным. Я смогу наконец-то понять, каково это ходить в школу.

\- Мне одно непонятно, раз ты так хотел пойти в школу, почему не сделал этого раньше? - в голосе маленького красного бога отчётливо слышалось непонимание.

-Не бери в голову. У отца были и остаются свои причины, упрямо желать моего домашнего обучения, но я больше не могу жить так, - пояснил подросток, краем глаза замечая знакомый лимузин. - А сейчас держись крепче,Тикки. Мы должны добраться до школы раньше Натали и телохранителя.  
Квами кивнула и спряталась поглубже в сумку. Что же до Эдриана, то он со всех ног бросился ко входу в школу.  
Взлетев вверх по ступенькам, он уже собирался войти в школьные двери, но не успел.

\- Эдриан, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей! - остановил его взволнованный голос Натали. - Твоему отцу это очень не понравится.

\- Так скажи, что не нашла меня! - умоляюще произнёс мальчик, глядя на школьную дверь. - Пожалуйста!

И не дожидаясь ответа, проскользнул внутрь.  
У него получилось. Теперь они наконец-то сможет учиться вместе со всеми. Стать таким, как остальные французские дети.

***

Заснув только около полуночи, Маринетт теперь блаженно спала, пока её не прервал голос матери, возвещающий, что давно пора вставать. На это девушка никак не отреагировала, лишь перевернулась на другой бок и тут же уткнулась носом во что-то мягкое.  
Никогда ещё так стремительно она не просыпалась за всю свою жизнь.  
Голубые глаза распахнулись, сфокусировавшись на мягком боку крошечного чёрного кота.  
События прошлого дня нахлынули на девушку. Она вспомнила всё, включая то, что теперь у неё есть ответственность перед жителями родного города, к которой в обязательном порядке, прилагался один, обожающий сыр, квами.  
Быстро приведя себя в порядок, девушка схватила розовую сумочку и перекинув её через плечо, подошла ко всё ещё спящему квами.

\- Плагг, уже утро, пора вставать, - позвала она, с удивлением отмечая, что сегодня встала впервые рано. - Мне нужно идти в школу.  
Бог разрушения пробормотал что-то совершенно неразборчивое, плотнее сворачиваясь в клубок. Невероятная картина.  
Покачав головой, Маринетт осторожно взяла квами в руки и переложила в сумочку. Спящий квами был настоящей прелестью.  
Наскоро позавтракав, она отправилась в школу, где была встречена счастливой Альей, тут же начавшей бомбардировать её новостями о Леди Нуар.

\- А ты уверена, что она справится? - с сомнением спросила голубоглазка, всё ещё немного сомневаясь в собственных силах. - На мой взгляд, Мистер Баг куда лучше.

\- Конечно да! - авторитетно выпалила мадмуазель Цезар. - Я видела её вчера, она невероятно крутая!

\- Думаю, нам лучше поспешить на урок, - быстро перевела разговор в другое русло Маринетт, стараясь игнорировать тихое хихиканье, доносившееся из её сумочки. Плагг уже проснулся и, судя по всему, вовсю наслаждался комичностью ситуации.  
К счастью, Алья согласилась, не обратив внимание на странные звуки и они вместе отправились в класс.  
"Надо же, я даже не опоздала" - подумала девушка, входя в привычные двери аудитории. - "Просто фено..."  
Мысли оборвались на половине, стоило ей только увидеть рядом со своей партой самого красивого мальчика, какого только могла представить. Интересно, что он там забыл? Хихикающая Хлоя привлекла внимание Маринетт моментально. Удивляясь, чему та так смеётся, девушка внимательно взглянула на мальчика и к своему ужасу увидела, как тот держится за прилепленную к лавке жевательную резинку.

\- Эй, что это ты такое делаешь? - спросила она, изгибая бровь и подходя к их с Альей парте.

\- Это не то, что ты имела в виду, - попытался объясниться мальчик, выглядя очень растерянно . - Я просто хотел...

\- Дай-ка угадаю, ты тот самый приятель Хлои, - даже не дослушала объяснения Маринетт, разозлённая хихиканьем ненавистной блондинки. - Почему меня это не удивляет?

Она пропустила Алью вперёд, взяла салфетку и попыталась снять жевательную резинку, но она как назло прилипла сильно, поэтому ей пришлось положить сверху салфетку.

\- Почему об этом старается напомнить каждый? - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь спросил мальчик, но голубоглазка была сильно раздражена, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные вещи.

"Подумать только" - мелькнуло в голове у девушки, украдкой бросившей взгляд на новенького. - "А ведь он мне показался вполне хорошим парнем..."  
Тут в класс зашёл один из их учителей, поэтому подобного рода мысли пришлось оставить до лучших времён. Надеясь, что Плагг не будет шуметь, начинающая героиня Парижа принялась слушать урок, даже не заметив, что Нино и незнакомый мальчик, кажется, прекрасно поладили...

***

Наступил перерыв и Маринетт вместе с Альей спустилась вниз, отчасти потому что не хотела идти домой, отчасти, потому что ей нужно было развеяться. Плагг, на удивление, вёл себя смирно. Девушка его почти не слышала, лишь пару раз ощущала бедром лёгкое шевеление, но оно так же быстро стихало. Видимо, квами, пользуясь тишиной и темнотой, решил досмотреть прерванный наступлением утра сон.  
Слушая вполуха весёлое щебетание Альи о ЛедиБлоге, новом её проекте, связанном с супергероями, голубоглазка наблюдала за своими одноклассниками. Хлоя стояла в стороне вместе с Сабриной, неподалёку от группки ребят, расспрашивающих Ивана о его здоровье после приключившегося накануне.

\- Что касается меня, - неожиданно вмешалась в разговор дочь мэра Буржуа. - То моё мнение таково: монстр всегда остаётся монстром независимо от внешнего вида!  
Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, Иван встал, сжал кулаки и ушёл прочь.  
В следующее мгновение, Маринетт поняла, что шла к бесчувственной блондинке вместе с Альей.

\- Как ты смеешь вешать на человека ярлык даже толком его не зная?! - возмутилась девушка вставая прямо перед Хлоей. - Это низко!

\- А что такое? - мадмуазель Буржуа улыбнулась елейной улыбкой. - Я просто сказала то, что вполне очевидно.  
Маринетт не стала дожидаться реакции Альи, хотя она и видела, что подруга начинает "закипать".

\- Пойду найду Ивана, - просто сказала голубоглазка, убежав в том направлении где скрылся Иван.  
Найти его оказалось просто. Мальчик обнаружился у своего шкафчика. Он сидел на полу, положив голову на колени и слушал музыку. Вид у него был мрачный.

\- Привет, - улыбаясь как можно добродушнее сказала Маринетт, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на уровень одноклассника. - Знаешь, тебе просто нужно признаться Милен и всё будет хорошо.

\- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - пробормотал Иван, снимая наушники и отводя взгляд в сторону. Маринетт со своей стороны видно, что он немного напуган таким вниманием со стороны одноклассницы. Возможно, из-за насмешек Кима и острот Хлои.

\- Ты меня не проведёшь, - шутливо пригрозила голубоглазка. - Я видела, как ты на неё смотришь. Возможно, у неё тоже есть чувства к тебе. Поговори с ней.

\- Я не мастер красиво говорить, - избегая встречаться с Маринетт взглядом ответил мальчик.

\- Тогда напиши ей картину, подари цветы... - предложила девушка, надеясь, что быстро закончившиеся примеры дадут толчок в нужном направлении и ей не придётся придумывать что-то новое. К счастью, ей повезло.

\- А можно я напишу ей песню? - осторожно спросил Иван, быстро взглянув на одноклассницу.

\- Конечно, это отличная идея! - обрадовалась Маринетт. - Любому понравится, если в честь него напишут песню. Уверена, у тебя всё получится.  
Улыбнувшись, голубоглазка подняла большой палец руки вверх. Казалось, это было всё, что нужно Ивану. Он рассмеялся и убежал в неизвестном направлении - вероятно, писать песню.

\- Отличная работа, Маринетт, - раздался немного скрипучий голос Плагга, а потом и сам квами вылез из сумочки. - Продолжай в том же духе.

\- Что продолжать? - удивлённо посмотрела на чёрного кота голубоглазка. Надо сказать, она была немного сбита с толку комментарием маленького бога разрушения.

\- Говорить от чистого сердца, - пояснил Плагг. - Не сковывая себя изнутри ничем. Не зажимать настоящую себя. Когда ты Леди Нуар, ты ничего не боишься, поэтом и ведёшь себя уверенно. Попытайся перенести это в повседневную жизнь.

\- Постараюсь, - вздохнула она, чуть опустив плечи. - А теперь пошли в класс. Скоро прозвенит звонок. Мне нужно быть на месте.

\- Как скажешь, котёнок, - отозвался квами, нырнув в сумочку. Ещё один урок он вполне мог подремать.

***

Следующий урок был мадам Бюстье, по совместительству, их классной дамы.

\- Итак, начнём урок с переклички, - улыбнулась женщина, оглядывая обравшийся класс. - Агрест Эдриан.  
Маринетт невольно обернулась, ища глазами нового мальчика. Конечно, она всё ещё злилась на него, считала другом Хлои, но одно то, что он не участвовал вместе с "Королевой мест" в оскорблении Ивана, заставило девушку немного сменить гнев на милость. Разумеется, ему об этом знать было не обязательно.  
Раздался громкий шёпот Нино: "Нужно поднять руку, чувак и сказать "я здесь", после чего рука Эдриана взлетела вверх вместе с ним самим и приятный голос произнёс:

\- Я здесь.

Немного смущённо почесав затылок, мальчик уселся на своё место.  
Нино удовлетворённо кивнул и стукнулся с блондином кулаками, запутав Маринетт ещё больше. С каких это пор Нино стал дружить с друзьями Хлои?

\- Буржуа Хлоя - продолжила между тем мадам Бюстье.

Изящная рука взметнулась в воздух и жеманный голос дочери мэра Буржуа произнёс:  
\- Да, я здесь.  
\- Иван Брюэль...

Но стоило только ей произнести это имя, в классную комнату ворвался Каменное сердце, тут же схватив Милен. При этом схватил так нежно, насколько мог. Хлое, спрятавшейся под партой, повезло куда меньше. Акуматизированный Иван бесцеремонно зажал её в кулаке, подошёл к стене, выломал её и выпрыгнув в образовавшуюся дыру, зашагал в неизвестном направлении.  
Следом за ним увязалась Алья, держа в руках свой верный телефон. Маринетт застонала. Она собиралась серьёзно поговорить со своей подругой. Очень серьёзно...

***

Первый учебный день катился в тартарары, это Эдриан не мог не признать. Несмотря на то, что ему принадлежало Чудо Божьей коровки, воплощающее собой везение в любых начинаниях, мальчик не чувствовал его на себе. Безобразный поступок Хлои лишил его возможности завести друга в лице этой девочки с косичками по имени Маринетт. Она не поверила ему, наверняка сильно обидевшись. Единственный, кто выслушал его, был сосед по парте, Нино, предложивший после этого дружбу. Удача? Возможно. Тем не менее, быстро ушедшая. Иначе прямо сейчас он не болтался бы зажатым в кулаке одного из копий Каменного сердца. Просто блеск...

***

Выскочив наружу, Маринетт бросилась догонять Алью. Каков же был её ужас, когда она обнаружила подругу, придавленную к стене огромным автомобилем. Не менее удручал факт наличия одиноко лежащего на тротуаре йо-йо.

\- Плагг, вылезай, - девушка поспешно раскрыла сумочку.

\- Что уже перерыв? - мяукнул квами, тут же вылетая наружу.

\- Нет,сырный хлеб подождёт. У нас есть дела поважнее, - отозвалась голубоглазка, выставляя кулак с кольцом вперёд - Плагг, когти наружу!

Теперь, когда она не боялась, трансформация показалась Маринетт более приятной. Вот только прохлаждаться у неё не было времени. Едва превращение прекратилась, теперь уже Леди Нуар бросилась к машине и при помощи жезла легко отодвинула машину в сторону.

\- Немедленно уходи отсюда, - серьёзно посмотрела она на Алью. - Здесь небезопасно.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, супергероиня подняла йо-йо и побежала дальше по переулку, используя для быстроты передвижения собственный жезл.  
Быстро проскакав по спинам двух двойников Каменного Сердца, девушка расчётливо запустила посох в руку того, кто сжимал в кулаке Мистера Бага, а сама, перекувыркнувшись, приземлилась на фонарь.

\- Расширь его! - велела она, намереваясь спасти своего партнёра во что бы-то не стало.

В то же мгновение кулак каменного существа разжался и оттуда выкатился Мистер Баг, тут же пойманный за лодыжку собственным йо-йо. Потянув его на себя, Леди Нуар притянула мальчика к себе, вытащив его из под лап рассерженного двойника.

\- Здравствуйте, Миледи, - улыбнулся светловолосый супергерой, раскачиваясь на фонаре вниз головой. - Я когда-нибудь говорил вам, что вы переворачиваете мой мир с ног на голову?

\- Я тоже рада видеть тебя, Жучок, - миролюбиво отозвалась Маринетт. - Но у нас нет времени на твои каламбуры. Нам нужно исправить вчерашнюю ошибку. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Её взгляд упёрся в трёх двойников Каменного Сердца.

\- Не сегодня, ребята, - хмыкнула она, а потом совершила головокружительный прыжок на соседнюю крышу, на лету распутав Мистера Бага. Наскоро обменявшись оружием, оба супергероя помчались по крышам.

\- Зачем мы это делаем, Миледи? - поинтересовался Мистер Баг, с интересом поглядывая на свою напарницу. - Вокруг много других пострадавших от сил акумы. Может быть, нам следует начать с них?

\- Нет, - отозвалась Леди Нуар, без труда перескакивая с крыши на крышу - Если мы хотим победить Каменное Сердце, следует начать с оригинала. Победим его, остальные сами примут естественный вид, поскольку связаны между собой.  
Удовлетворённый ответом, Мистер Баг понёсся вперёд, умудряясь на ходу поглядывать в йо-йо.

\- Каменное Сердце на Эйфелевой башне, - заметил он, пытаясь рассчитать наиболее короткую дорогу до их места назначения. - Нам нужно как можно быстрее оказаться там.

\- Тогда не останавливайся! - посоветовала Леди Нуар. - Прямо впереди находится площадь Трокадеро. От неё до Эйфелевой башни рукой подать.  
Больше до центральной достопримечательности Парижа они не разговаривали.

***

Между тем перед Эйфелевой башней разворачивалась самая настоящая трагедия. По крайней мере, всё к этому шло.  
Каменное Сердце стоял на главной достопримечательности Парижа, отпугивая от себя даже вертолёты, что и говорить об обычной полиции, обнёсшей башню ограждениями.  
\- Я требую отпустить мою дочь в целости и сохранности! - заявил мэр, обращаясь к каменному существу, на которого эти слова не произвели никакого впечатления. Разве что разозлили сильнее.  
\- Ты хочешь получить её? - глухо поинтересовался акуматизированный Иван. - Держи!  
И размахнувшись, он кинул Хлою.

***

Леди Нуар и Мистер Баг были уже достаточно близко к башне, когда супергероиня в чёрном заметила, что что-то неладно. А потом её глаза сузились от ужаса. По воздуху, молясь непонятно кому, летела Хлоя Буржуа, готовая вот-вот встретить свою безвременную смерть от тесного знакомства с приближающемся асфальтом.  
Маринетт не хотела знать, чем это закончится. Она просто сорвалась с места и побежала. О, так быстро она не бегала за всю свою жизнь. Но, видимо, она получила немного удачи, находясь с Мистером Багом, потому что в последний момент поймала блондинку, прежде чем та упала.

\- Я пошутила, - проговорила ошеломлённая Буржуа, прежде чем броситься в объятия отца.  
Это были самые странные первые слова после спасения от смерти, какие только слышала Маринетт. Но удивляться не было времени.

\- Мы готовы атаковать! - заявил со своей машины офицер Ренкомпри. - Оружие к бою!

\- Что? Нет! - попытался остановить их Мистер Жук. - Если вы будете стрелять в него, будет только хуже. Он станет сильнее, чем был!

\- В отличие от тебя у меня есть план! - обвиняюще заметил мужчина. - Ты уже один раз потерпел неудачу. Поэтому отойди в сторону и дай настоящим профессионалам выполнить свою работу.  
Плечи светловолосого мальчика печально опустились.

\- А ведь знаешь, он прав, - обратился он к ошеломлённой таким ответом Леди Нуар. - Если бы я только выслушал свою квами в первый раз до конца, ничего такого, с чем мы сейчас имеем дело, не было.

\- Не говори чушь! - неожиданно резко заявила супергероиня в чёрном. - Что они знают о том, каково это быть супергероем? Ровным счётом ничего. Это не так весело, как представляется со стороны, уж я-то это точно понимаю, поверь. Кроме того...

Тут Леди Нуар осторожно положила свои руки на плечи своего напарника.

\- Кроме того, если бы не ты, тот мальчик, Ким, сейчас бы не был с нами, - супергероиня обнадёживающе улыбнулась. - Все в жизни совершают ошибки, но вся прелесть в том, что их можно исправить и больше никогда так не поступать. Мы докажем им, что без нас они не справятся. Верь мне.  
В этот момент, Маринетт могла поспорить, в глазах Мистера Жука что-то изменилось, прежде чем он улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, -согласился он, ощущая непривычный прилив тепла в области сердца.  
Момент был нарушен Каменным Сердцем. Закашлявшись, он изверг из горла около тысячи акум, сформировавшихся в большую, парящую в воздухе голову.

\- Жители Парижа, - заговорила голова. - слушайте внимательно. Моё имя - Бражник.

\- Бражник? - в унисон со своим напарником произнесла Леди Нуар. Это было что-то новенькое.

\- Мистер Баг и Леди Нуар, немедленно отдайте мне свои чудеса, - продолжили говорить акумы от лица своего хозяина. - От вас пострадало достаточно невинных людей.  
Наступила мёртвая тишина. Мистер Баг не двигался, а на его лице застыло хмурое выражение. Он изо всех сил пытался найти подходящие слова, но не находил.

Вдруг раздались медленные хлопки.

\- Отличная идея, Бражник, свалить всю вину на нас - с усмешкой проговорила Леди Нуар, бесстрашно идя вперёд.- Но мы-то знаем, кто тут настоящий злодей. Не будь твоих акум, эти люди не оказались бы в опасности. Бражник, сколько бы времени это не заняло, клянусь, когда-нибудь мы с Мистером Багом поймаем тебя и тогда ты сам отдашь нам своё Чудо!

"Не знаю, кто эта девушка под маской, но я влюбился" - мелькнуло в голове у светловолосого супергероя, прежде чем он сорвался с места, на бегу размахивая своим йо-йо. Теперь был его выход.

\- Пора избавиться от зла! - крикнул он, запрыгивая на балку и нанося многочисленные удары по тёмным бабочками, пока не переловил их все.

\- Жители Парижа! - громко объявил он, оборачиваясь к парящим в воздухе вертолётам. - Я вам клянусь, что бы не случилось, Мистер Баг и Леди Нуар всегда сделают всё возможное, чтобы сохранить мир вокруг!

С этими словами он открыл йо-йо и тысячи светлых бабочек ударной волной разлетелись по Парижу в разные стороны.

Раздались восторженные возгласы, переросшие в громкое "ура!".

Супергероиня в чёрном улыбнулась. Её подбадривание возымело нужный эффект.  
"Ему совсем не идёт грустить" - рассеяно подумала она, прежде, чем приземлиться рядом с ним на балку.  
Но времени на размышления не было. С неподвижно лежащим Каменным Сердцем связался Бражник, видимо, велев забрать их Чудеса, потому что, едва перед глазами каменного существа исчезло очертание фиолетовой бабочки, оно тут же вскочило и заявив, что не отдаст Милен, полез на самый верх башни.

\- Ого, - Леди Нуар посмотрела вниз, заметив ползущие верх копии акуматизированного Ивана. - Кажется, у нас гости. Есть какие-нибудь идеи, Жучок ?

\- Мы не можем напасть на него, но знаем, где спрятана акума, - ответил Мистер Баг, глядя вверх.

\- Он в кулаке, которым он держит Милен, - кивнула супергероиня в чёрном. - А ещё мы знаем, что он влюблён в неё...

\- Точно! - в глазах мальчика-жука появилась еле заметный намёк на сумасшедшую идею. - Мы не разделяем их, а сводим вместе!

\- Они - отличная пара! - поддержала своего партнёра девушка, счастливо улыбаясь.  
Кивнув друг другу, они кинулись в бой, в самый последний момент уйдя от преследования каменных двойников, которые их преследовали...

***

\- Они буквально созданы друг для друга, - улыбнулась Леди Нуар, складывая руки на груди. Стоя рядом с Мистером Баг, супергероиня в чёрном с умилением смотрела на обнимающихся Милен и Ивана. Работая сообща, им удалось победить Каменное Сердце, а заодно и спасти всех невольно пострадавших от размножившихся акум людей.

\- Почти точно также, как мы с тобой, а, Миледи? - озорно подмигнул девушке Мистер Баг, заставив ту замолчать от удивления. От ответа Леди Нуар спас писк их чудес.

\- Нам пора идти, - беря жезл в руки, заметила она. - Но уверена, очень скоро мы встретимся снова. Такие, как Бражник, долго не сидят сложа руки.  
Легко отвесив поклон, Леди Нуар высоко подпрыгнула в воздух и удлиняя посох на лету,поскакала вперёд, очень скоро скрывшись из виду.  
Мистер Баг остался смотреть ей вслед.

\- Я буду ждать, моя Леди, - мечтательно проговорил он, приложил руку к сердцу, поклонился и только после этого поспешил покинуть место их битвы. Ему не терпелось рассказать всё Тикки.

***

\- К тому времени, как я добралась до Эйфелевой башни, всё закончилось, представляешь?! - при встрече на следующее утро тут же начала жаловаться Маринетт Алья. - Я невероятно расстроена!

\- Тебе повезло, что чудесное исцеление Мистера Бага подействовало и на тебя тоже, - серьёзно заметила Маринетт, вспоминая о прошедшем дне с улыбкой. - Тебя придавило машиной , могло произойти всё что угодно.

\- М-м-м... - согласилась её подруга, поправляя сумку на плече.

\- Учитывая все обстоятельства, на первый раз будет достаточно одной новости, - предложила голубоглазка, ни на что конкретно не надеясь. За эти несколько дней она поняла одну вещь - Алью Сезер переспорить крайне сложно.

\- Ты права! -неожиданно согласилась та. - Следующим, чего я обязательно добьюсь, будет интервью с Леди Нуар! А, если повезёт, то и с Мистером Багом тоже. Они оба невероятно круты!  
Из сумочки Маринетт раздалось хихиканье. Девушка закатила глаза. Со своим квами она разберётся позже, а пока уже нужно было идти в класс.  
Зайдя в классный зал, голубоглазка удовлетворённо отметила, что парта за нино пока свободна.

\- Постой-ка, - обратилась она к подруге и миновав две ступени, указала в приглашающем жесте на их новые места.  
Улыбнувшись, Алья кивнула, быстро сократив расстояние. Одновременно положив рюкзак и сумку на стол, девушки сели на лавку, легко ударив друг друга кулаками под одобрительную улыбку Нино.

Стоило им это сделать, как в класс вошла Хлоя Буржуа с верной Сабриной на хвосте.

\- Кажется, вы не там сели, - раздражение так и сочилось в голосе дочери мэра. - А ну-ка кыш!

\- Зло торжествует, когда хорошие люди бездействуют, - положив голову на руки, ответила Маринетт, не делая никаких попыток уйти.

\- Что это значит? - приподняла бровь блондинка, немного удивлённая подобной реакцией. Обычно ей стоило напустить на себя сердитый вид и всё исполнялось во мгновение ока.

\- Это значит, что я больше не буду исполнять твои прихоти, Хлоя Буржуа! - заявила Маринетт, подскочив на месте. - И никто не будет. Сама кыш!  
С этими словами голубоглазка указала пальцем на ту самую парту, где ещё вчера они сидели с Альей вдвоём.  
Сжав кулаки, блондинка прошла до указанной парты и уселась за неё, закинув ногу за ногу под дружный смех класса. Никому ещё до этого дня не удавалось поставить на место Хлою Буржуа, поэтому в глазах одноклассников Маринетт выглядела едва ли не героиней.

\- Вот так-то! - хмыкнула Алья, легко ударяя подругу по плечу, на что та весело улыбнулась. Но её настроение очень быстро улетучилось, когда в класс вошёл Эдриан Агрест.

Прежде, чем сесть за свою парту, мальчик тепло улыбнулся, помахав ей рукой, но Маринетт слишком хорошо помнила, что произошло накануне, поэтому лишь скрестила руки да вздёрнула нос, отвернувшись в другую сторону. Всем своим видом она ясно давала понять, что не желает разговаривать.  
Маринетт была так сосредоточена на своей обиде, что не заметила, как до этого счастливый от чего-то мальчик, тут же помрачнел, уныло скользнув за парту рядом с Нино.

\- Эдриан, тебе нужны друзья, - шёпотом сказал Лахифф, выглядя действительно обеспокоенным. - Поговори с Маринетт. Уверен, она поймёт.

\- Но как я это сделаю, если она даже смотреть на меня не хочет? - положив голову на руки пробормотал блондин.

\- Чувак, просто будь собой, - посоветовал Нино улыбаясь.  
Воспрянув духом, Эдриан благодарно кивнул. День никогда не казался таким долгим...

***  
Уроки закончились ровно по расписанию. Выйдя на порог школы, Маринетт с грустью заметила, что шёл дождь. Она жила в 5 минутах ходьбы от школы и вполне могла добежать без зонта, но высунув руку наружу, почувствовав на ладони холодные капли, передумала. С её везучестью, она вполне могла подскользнуться в самый последний момент, упав в лужу.  
Ход её мыслей прервало тихое "привет". Подняв голову, девушка увидела Агреста, неуверенно улыбающегося ей. Не желая его видеть, она ни слова не говоря, вздёрнула нос и отвернулась.  
Послышался тихий вздох. Открыв зонт Эдриан шагнул под струи дождя.

\- Я хотел сказать, я просто пытался снять жвачку со скамейки. Поверь мне, - сказал он, оборачиваясь через плечо и робко поглядывая на Маринетт, чем привлёк её полное внимание.  
Позабыв о том, что она на него злится, подросток широко открыла глаза, глядя на нового мальчика. Его голосу невозможно было не верить. Она сама ненавидела лгунов, потому могла понять, когда человек говорит искренне, а когда старается увильнуть.

\- Я не ходил в школу раньше, - между тем продолжил Эдриан, опуская глаза. - У меня нет друзей. Для меня это ново.  
Он застенчиво-печально посмотрел на Маринетт, потом слегка улыбнулся и протянул ей свой зонтик.  
Голубоглазка оторопела. Она не знала, что сказать, а всё смотрела, смотрела на своего одноклассника, отмечая, какие красивые у него, оказывается, глаза, такого насыщенного зелёного цвета.  
Он добродушно улыбнулся ей, протягивая зонтик и только раскат грома вывел девушку из состояния оцепенения.  
Тихонько вздохнув, она, не отрывая взгляда от мальчика потянулась за зонтиком осторожно взяла его в руку. Но, видимо, случайно нажала на кнопку, заставив его закрыться прямо на ней.  
Комичность ситуации была очевидно, поэтому Эдриан просто не мог сдержаться, расхохотавшись самым искреннем смехом.  
Выглянувшая из-под зонта Маринетт смутилась, но осознав, почему её одноклассник смеётся, присоединилась к нему.  
Отсмеявшись, Эдриан с улыбкой посмотрел на девушку, которая, казалось, полностью вышла из своего кокона.

\- Что же... Надеюсь, мы станем хорошими друзьями. Увидимся завтра, - с этими словами он пошёл прочь, радуясь про себя, что смог поговорить с Маринетт. Всё оказалось не так страшно, как представлялось.  
Такие простые слова, сказанные одноклассником, настолько поразили голубоглазку, что она даже выронила рюкзак, тут же упавший в лужу.

\- Да! До за...за...завтра! Увидимся! - крикнула она вослед удаляющемуся Агресту, неожиданно вспомнив, что умеет говорить. - Ого, почему я заикаюсь?

\- Я знаю почему, - хихикнул Плагг, выныривая из кармана пиджака, где счастливо проспал весь последний урок, перебравшись туда из сумочки по собственному желанию. - У тебя только что появился парень!

\- Ч-что? - ахнула Мариетт, притягивая зонт поближе к себе, чтобы чуть прикрыть лицо, у которого теперь парил маленький чёрный кот. - Н-нет! Совершенно нет! Мы же...

Но квами лишь рассмеялся, с разбега усевшись своей владелице на плечо. Тут и невооружённым взглядом было видно, девочка влюблена, а значит, впереди Плагга ждала "весёлая" жизнь с влюблённым подростком. Что было ещё не самым худшим, если подумать.  
Маринетт улыбнулась, прислонившись щекой к богу разрушения, но продолжала провожать взглядом мальчика, даже не подозревая о том, как близко она находилась к своему партнёру, с которым она рассталась только вчера. Не знала она и того, что как только он отошёл на приличное расстояние, из сумки к нему метнулась алая капля.

\- Кто-то влюбился, - улыбнулась Тикки, сияя своими голубыми глазами от счастья. - Это так прекрасно!

\- Ничего я не влюбился, - повёл плечами Эдриан, осторожно привлекая свою квами к карману рубашки, чтобы она могла спрятаться там. - Маринетт просто друг...

Он остановился, скосив глаза на то место, где всё ещё стояла его одноклассница.  
\- А может... - пробормотал он и улыбнувшись, сел в машину. Его первый полноценный день в школе закончился хорошо.

***

Дождавшись, когда машина Эдриана уедет, Маринетт вздохнула.

\- Пошли домой, Плагг, - пробормотала она, мечтательно глядя в пространство, поднимая рюкзак и умудряясь без приключений спуститься по лестнице. С чёрным квами, вернувшемся во внутренний карман пиджака, девушка пошла по направлению к булочной.  
Было видно, что её мысли были заняты чем угодно, только не дорогой.  
Стоящий у пешеходного перехода старик-китаец поднял свой зонт, с улыбкой провожая подростка взглядом. Над его правым плечом парило существо, похожее на черепаху.

\- Отличный выбор, Мастер, - одобрительно проговорил квами, который также, как его обладатель видел всё происходящее весьма хорошо.

\- Они созданы друг для друга, - отозвался человек, поглаживая бороду.

На этот раз он, кажется, не ошибся.  
Постояв немного, он развернулся и ушёл с надеждой глядя в будущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уверена, попади Плагг к Маринетт, он бы убедил её не отказываться от своего Чуда, кольца. Поэтому у меня получилось то, что получилось. И да, Маринетт по-прежнему влюбляется в Эдриана, будучи Леди Нуар, а Эдриан, будучи Мистером Жуком - в Леди Нуар, соответственно.  
> Кстати, следующая глава будет называться "Непогода".)  
> До следующего раза!


End file.
